N'aie aucun regret
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: Kazuma se retrouve chez Itsuki. Ils sont mouillés. Ils ont froids. Il faudra qu'ils se réchauffent. KazumaxItsukii. Yaoi avec p'tite scène explicite. Homophobe à éviter!
1. Chapter 1

**_Ami de jour, Bonjour! Ami du soir, Bonsoir! (plutôt "amies" :P)_**

**_Ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit et franchement, ça fait trop plaisiiire! _**

**_Alors que dire... Euuh... Bah j'ai rien à dire à part merci pour les coms sur mes autres fiics même si j'ai pas le temps de répondre, je les lis et ça fait toujours sourire. _**

_**Et aussi, j'aimerais poster des fiics plus souvent mais j'ai trop de cours et trop de devoirs alors j'ai pas le temps de mettre toutes mes idées sur papier (ou plutôt sur ordi). Voilà! J'espère que ma p'tite histoire vous plaira! Bonne lecture ;P**  
><em>

ItsukiXKazuma

"Hey, Kazu! Ça te dit que je te montre un truc cette après-midi? Je me suis entraîné hier et... je pense que ça va te plaire."

Le blond qui mangeait son bento et regardait au-delà du toit, recentra son attention sur le brun. Son visage s'illumina et il répondit à sa demande un brin songeur.

"Pas d'problème! On a qu'à se rejoindre près du fleuve."

Itsuki consentit d'un signe de tête significatif lorsque la sonnerie de reprise des cours qui annonçait la fin de la pose déjeuné retentit.

Kazuma qui était rentré plus tôt pour diverses raisons, prenait ses air-treck qu'il avait eu l'esprit de cacher sous son lit. Rapidement, il trifouillait ses tiroirs un à un à la recherche de différents outils pour s'occuper une dernière fois des réglages de ses roues. Pour il ne sait quelle raison, depuis quelques jours, celles-ci lui jouaient des tours. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence, et encore moins devant Itsuki, ce serait vraiment embêtant. Les minutes passèrent plus vite que prévue alors qu'il ajustait le mécanisme de rotation et leur vitesse anormalement irrégulière. Bientôt, il vissait le dernier compartiment de l'engin avant de daigner se soucier de l'heure. A peine avait-il vu l'aiguille se rapprocher du nombre quatre qu'il enfournait à toute allure ses A.T dans son sac avant de sortir précipitamment.

Heureusement pour lui, le brun avait eu un léger contre-temps aussi alors c'est au même moment qu'ils arrivèrent à la place du rendez-vous. S'étant vu de loin, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre en souriant puis finirent par rire quand, en cœur, ils dirent: "Excuse-moi d'être en retard...". En fin de compte, Itsuki s'assit à même le sol pour enfin mettre ses A.T, imité de près par le blond. Sans plus attendre, ils commencèrent par des mouvements simples, Kazuma s'habituant lentement aux modifications qu'il venait d'apporter à ses engins. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le "truc" que déjà, Itsuki volait dans le ciel, exécutant des acrobaties à couper le souffle. Admiratif, il prit un certain temps à récupérer ses esprits, se disant que lui, n'arriverait jamais à faire de telles choses. Oui, il était conscient de l'écart entre eux deux, mais ça lui créait toujours un pincement au cœur quand il s'en rendait compte.

"Bon, Kazu, regarde ça!"

Le blond se tourna complètement vers lui mais déjà, le brun avait disparut. Faisant un tour complet sur lui-même, il le chercha du regard. Mais aucun signe d'Itsuki à l'horizon. Ce fut quand il se prépara à l'appeler qu'une ombre gigantesque passa au dessus de sa tête. Instinctivement, il leva les yeux au ciel, tentant d'identifier la chose, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car celle-ci avait réussi à survoler le fleuve et à atterrir sans la moindre difficulté visible sur l'autre rive. Sa stupéfaction fut plus grande lorsqu'il remarqua que la chose n'était autre qu'Itsuki. Comment avait-il réussit à faire une chose pareille? Ses yeux lui sortaient des orbites, sa bouche pendait nonchalamment et son corps se raidit d'une affreuse sensation désagréable. Il était tout bonnement impressionné.

"Alors? Qu'est ce que tu en dis? demandait le brun qui avait fini par revenir en passant par le pont et non par les airs cette fois.

-Et bien... C'est... bugga son ami. C'est incroyable."

Son enthousiasme avait disparu et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Il se sentait pris d'un malaise soudain. Le choc peut être, dû à la nouvelle suivante "Comment a t-il pu faire un truc pareil alors qu'il vient seulement d'apprendre à se servir des Air-Treck!" en était sûrement la cause. Le brun comprit que quelque chose clochait chez son camarade. Après tout, il n'était pas stupide au point d'ignorer l'expression crispé et l'esprit tourmenté que laissait voir le blond malgré lui. C'était visible certes, mais il n'empêche que si qui conque d'autre avait été là, ça aurait passé inaperçu. Oui, si notre brun l'a remarqué, ce n'était sûrement pas parce que cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, ah ça non! Mais bel et bien car il le scrutait dés qu'il en avait l'occasion. Depuis peu, Itsuki attachait une importance particulière à son ami et il s'en rendait compte. Au début, cela l'avait effrayé évidemment mais, récemment, suite à une chute brutale du blond qui avait eu le malheur de tomber sur lui, il avait compris. Son cœur avait comme été pris de folie en tapant hardiment dans sa poitrine et son sang bouillait dans tout son corps, créant une brèche "vide" dans son torse semblable à la sensation que l'on a quand on est en chute libre ou encore dans un manège à sensation. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il avait réalisé de quoi retournait les sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard du blond.

"Si t'es prêt, je peux t'apprendre comment faire Kazu.

C'est sans contenance qu'il souleva son visage vers celui du brun, avec un léger sourire qu'il n'avait réussi à dissimuler.

-Pourquoi si "je suis prêt"?

-T'inquiète pas, tu vas vite comprendre."

Il arbora une fente bien dessiné avant de prendre son acolyte par le bras et de le mener jusqu'à un toit. Positionné à plusieurs mètre du rebord où se situait le fleuve, Itsuki prit tout son temps pour donné ses instructions. Détaillant pire qu'un fanatique de jeux vidéo qui voudrait expliquer les fonctionnements des sphères dans Final Fantasy X. Énumérant ce qu'il fallait faire de ce qu'il ne fallait pas, cela prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes, mais qu'est ce que c'était vingt minutes quand votre vie est en danger heiin? Absolument rien. Comme s'il se nourrissait des paroles du brun, il avait tout assimilé du début jusqu'à la fin (qui avait tardé à venir). En prenant le maximum de précaution, Itsuki s'éloignait progressivement de Kazuma, réfléchissant s'il n'avait rien oublier qui pourrait couter la vie du blond pour lequel il nourrissait tant de sentiments. Lorsqu'il passait au peigne fin tout ce que son esprit lui dictait, il finit par donner le départ n'omettant pas d'ajouter:

"Maintenant, il faut juste que tu trouves le courage de te lancer, et pour ça, je ne peux ni t'aider ni te conseiller."

Kazuma détourna enfin son regard du brun pour le fixer vers l'avant, tout au loin, où l'horizon s'arrêtait. Il ne parvenait pas à voir le fleuve qui se cachait derrière la toiture. Inconsciemment, ça respiration s'irrégularisa et ses membres se mirent à trembler. Bien qu'il ne l'était pas totalement, Kazuma se crut prêt et s'élança. Ses roues produisirent de la fumé et crissèrent dans les aiguës. Itsuki qui voulu le stopper ne parvint pas à le retenir alors qu'il quittait la terre ferme du toit pour atteindre les cieux. Mais bien trop vite, il perdit de l'altitude, pour aller se cracher... au sol. Pile à temps, le brun s'envola en direction du blond, l'agrippant de toute sa force et dévia son plongeon vers le fleuve. Dans un bruit sourd, il se retrouvèrent tout deux dans l'eau glaciale. Itsuki ne perdit pas une seconde pour savoir s'il était entier et sorti Kazuma à la surface avec empressement.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien!"

Son inquiétude transparut dans sa voix mais l'état de trauma du blond l'empêcha de le remarquer. Il ne se rappelait que d'une chose: la vue du béton se rapprochant indéniablement de lui. Itsuki le vit, alors il ne se priva pas de secouer furieusement son ami pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits ce qu'il fit bientôt.

"Ou...oui, je crois que je vais bien."

Lentement, il regagnèrent la rive afin de se hisser sur la terre ferme. Non sans difficulté, Itsuki fut le premier à se poser au sol pour, ensuite, aider Kazuma à le rejoindre. Ils reprenaient leurs souffles à grandes gorgées d'air, le vent cruellement froid gelant pratiquement leur vêtements mouillé. Lorsqu'Itsuki sentit un long frisson lui briser le corps, il ne tarda pas à se relever précipitamment et, sans ménagement, a attrapé l'épaule de Kazuma, prenant au passage leurs sacs pour se diriger dans une adresse inconnue du blond. A pas rapide, il marchait à travers les ruelles, son acolyte juste derrière. Pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kazuma commençait à se demander sérieusement où pouvait l'emmener son ami avant de finir par le découvrir de lui-même. Une maison modeste se trouvait face à lui et il ne fallait pas être doté d'une intelligence hors-norme pour déduire que le brun l'avait emmené chez lui. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tout deux vers la porte d'entré, Itsuki sortit ses clés et sans plus attendre, déverrouilla la serrure pour pénétrer la demeure. Suite au silence qui s'en suivi, Kazuma demanda:

"Les sœurs sont là?

-J'crois pas. Ce matin Rika a dit qu'elles devaient aller je-sais-pas-où pour voir je-sais-pas-qui aujourd'hui. Elles rentreront pas avant demain je suppose."

Itsuki enleva rapidement ses chaussures avant de monter quatre à quatre ses marches et de disparaitre quelques instants dans le deuxième étages de sa maison. Kazuma en profita pour délasser ses lacets lui aussi afin d'enlever ses baskets trempés puis il alla dans le salon. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire avant que le brun ne soit revenu, deux serviettes à la main. Il en balança une en direction du blond en ajoutant:

"Dépêche toi de te sécher, j'ai pas envie que t'attrape la crève!"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il mit rapidement le tissu sur sa tête pour égoutter frénétiquement ses cheveux, imité du brun. Quelques gouttelettes froides s'éjectaient au quatre coins de la pièce, sur le parquet, faisant scintiller le sol. Tandis que Kazuma s'essuyait le visage d'un bout du tissu déjà humide, le brun lui, enlevait à l'insu de son ami son tee-shirt totalement trempé. Enfin, il le remarqua légèrement abasourdi. Qui aurait cru que son compagnon de longue date aurait pu être aussi beau le corps complètement couvert d'eau lui dégoulinant dans des parties que son cerveau refusait d'imaginer? Il suivait du regard discrètement une goute perverse qui longeait sa clavicule pour glisser sur sa poitrine, frôlant au passage son téton bruni, ensuite sur ses abdominaux finement dessiné et enfin s'aventura sur sa tombé de hanche gauche pour disparaitre dans la cité interdite. Son regard s'y attarda bien trop longtemps attisant la curiosité du brun qui lui jeta un coup d'œil. Au même instant, quand il se tourna vers le blond, celui-ci rougit avant d'orienter ses yeux dans une autre direction. Ce fut rapide mais pas assez puisque Itsuki comprit et, immédiatement après, ses joues s'empourprèrent aussi. Son cœur s'emballa et c'est sans tarder qu'il toussota avant de se risquer à dire:

"On devrait monter se changer. Ça sert à rien de se sécher si nos vêtements restent mouillé."

Sa voix était étrangement faible comparé à d'habitude, lui-même jura intérieurement. Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête explicite puis s'avança vers les escaliers, le brun sur ses traces. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le deuxième étage, c'est empressement qu'ils se déshabillèrent. En effet, il y a quelques minutes de cela, à cause de l'atmosphère qui régnait au rez-de chaussé, ils n'avaient pas senti à quel point leurs habits étaient froids et trempés. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient sorti de tout ça, ils leur semblaient que leur corps était comme congelé, lourd et douloureux. C'était vraiment désagréable.

Kazuma attendait Itsuki dans la salle de bain, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, un caleçon pour seul vêtement. Progressivement, il commençait à trembler, essayant de se réchauffer en se repliant un peu plus sur lui même. Alors qu'il avait bientôt son torse collé à ses cuisses, le brun arriva avec une nouvelle serviette à la main tout en se grattant les cheveux de l'autre avec une moue embarrassé.

"Écoute Kazu, je suis désolé mais... J'ai plus de linge. Je crois bien que Risa à mis à laver toutes mes affaires. Alors... "

Et au lieu de finir sa phrase, il plaça le tissu orange sur les épaules du blond, l'enveloppant à l'intérieur. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de ses bras avant qu'il ne se retourne pour aller dans sa chambre. C'était ce qu'il voulait faire mais une force minime l'en empêcha, le figeant sur place. Il fit lentement volt-face pour se plonger dans les yeux argentés de son ami. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son cœur avait accéléré le rythme au point que sa respiration soit forte. Kazuma qui avait agit sur un coup de tête regretta aussitôt son action, c'était comme si sa main avait bougé toute seule pour venir s'agripper au caleçon du brun. D'une voix presque insonore, il réussit à prononcer:

"Hum... Je... Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si... je restais ici pour la nuit?"

Fin!

**_Évidemment qu'il y a une suite voyons! Mais je ne la mettrais pas maintenant! Impossible! De un, je viens de la finir et je ne l'ai pas encore relue pour corriger les imperfections; de deux, je suis malade à en mourir, il est 6h du matin (5h55 pour plus de précision) et je suis morte de fatigue; et de trois... bon disons j'ai la flemme parce que j'ai pas de trois concrètement! _**

**_Je suis sincèrement désolé s'il y a des fautes plus ou moins grave, parce que j'ai un doigt inutilisable qui tape de temps en temps un peu partout sur le clavier ^.^" \ça c'est dit/_**

**_Alors, pour l'histoire, je voulais à tout prix faire un yaoi sur ce manga, avec ses personnages! J'ai déliré sur les bords mais bon... Euuh, s'il y a des choses qui vous gène dans la lecture prévenez-moi et en passant, dites moi comment vous trouvez ce début d'histoire :))_**

**_Voilà, et à la prochaiiine! (Si vous m'avez déjà lu et que vous avez remarqué qu'à chaque fois que je poste un truc il est une heure pas possible et bien, je vous répondrais que c'est le seul moment dans ma journée ou ma semaine où j'ai le temps de faire ce que j'aime c'est à dire vous concocter des histoires louches et bizarres (et pleines de scènes). Le reste du temps je bosse mes exams qui approchent trop vite pour moi! OH MON DIEU! Je m'éterniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise!_**

_**Allez, SHAOOOOOW :DDD**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voilà la suite que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à poster pour diverses raisons (entre autre, mon p.c à bugger comme le site fanfiction T.T et j'ai dû corriger deux fois pour d'autre raison) Breeef! Je vous laisse lire :)_**

Partie 2

"Mais à quoi je pense moi !" hurlait intérieurement Itsuki. Effectivement, le brun avait espéré de tout cœur que son ami lui dise autre chose. Vraiment autre chose. Il l'avait espéré si fort que l'expression de déception qu'il avait affiché n'était pas passé inaperçu. Son ami lui avait demandé ce qui lui arrivait et la seule réponse qu'il avait trouvé à fournir était: "J'ai faim et toi?" Enfin, ce n'était même pas une réponse.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, une serviette à la hanche (Kazuma avait proposé de mettre leurs sous-vêtement à sécher), dans la cuisine. Itsuki préparait tant bien que mal du riz alors que Kazuma était assis à la table en train de l'observer cramer leur repas sans broncher. Oui car, il avait mieux à faire, comme être obnubilé par la vue des fesses fermes recouverte par la serviette humide (voir mouillé) d'Itsuki. De temps en temps, on pouvait remarquer qu'il tournait précipitamment la tête sur le côté avant qu'il ne reprenne son activité imperceptiblement. Lui-même n'en revenait pas que son ami de toujours lui fasse autant d'effet. Quand est-ce que sa perception des choses concernant le brun avait changé? En tout cas, il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte, et ça le dérangeait. Comment fallait-il réagir maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était attiré physiquement par ce garçon debout, dos à lui? Il l'observa. Dévorant du regard toutes ses courbes, ses muscles finement dessiné, la forme que prenait ses omoplates lorsqu'il coupait la viande, la douceur que pouvait avoir sa peau maté, les quelques mèches un peu plus longue que les autres qui venait couvrir sa nuque, ses jambes athlétiques qui se contractait de magnifique façon quand il prenait le sel dans le placard trop haut... Il n'en finissait plus d'être impressionné par cet homme. Ce même homme venait de joliment rougir, à l'instant. Le blond le remarqua à cause de la curieuse couleur pourpre dont son cou et ses oreilles étaient peints. Effectivement, Itsuki avait senti le regard insistant de son ami lui embrasser le corps de tout part, n'oubliant aucune partie de sa physionomie. Cette impression d'être observé de près l'embarrassa au plus haut point, tellement qu'il en fit tomber le sellier dans sa casserole de sauce à la viande. Le temps qu'il s'en rendit compte, la texture fluide éclaboussa le plan de travail et on put l'entendre jurer par la suite. Sans tarder, il s'empara d'un torchon pour essuyer les actes causé par sa maladresse sous les yeux rieurs et gêné du blond.

La nuit noire s'était emparé du ciel lorsqu'ils finirent de débarrasser la table et qu'ils regagnèrent le canapé. Machinalement, le brun s'installa de manière décontracté oubliant presque qu'il était à moitié nu. Malgré lui, le blond eut le droit à un spectacle des plus réactivant: la fente que créait les deux pans du tissu s'élargissait à mesure que le temps passait et au bonheur de certain, cette même fente se situait non loin des intimités d'Itsuki. Celui-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer, continuant de se mettre à son aise. Bientôt, son ami le rejoigna en prenant le soin de s'assoir de manière un tant soit peu correct pour qu'aucune de ses parties ne soient mis à la vue de tous. Le brun posa sa tête sur le dossier du sofa de telle sorte qu'il avait le visage face au plafond et lentement, il ferma les yeux comme pour se reposer. Le blond lui, se complaisait dans le silence qui régnait tout en imitant son ami, quand soudain, comme un flash-back, le sol apparut face à lui, sous ses paupières. Se souvenir traumatisant ne voulait pas le lâcher bien que Kazuma faisait tout pour oublier. Que serait-il arrivé si le brun n'était pas venu à temps? S'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de venir le sauver? S'il avait rater dans sa tentative de sauvetage et que... et qu'il s'était craché lui aussi? A cette pensée le blond frissonna de douleur avec un gout amer dans la gorge. Il détourna le regard du côté opposé où se trouvait son ami avant de dire, la gorge serré:

"Tu n'aurait pas dû me sauver..."

Cette phrase incomplète brisa le silence comme on briserait du métal en le chauffant puis en le gelant. On pouvait presque l'entendre éclater en morceau. La voix étranglé du blond n'arrangea rien.

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes Kazuma?"

Le brun n'avait pas bouger d'un cil, les paupières encore closent. Même le ton qu'il avait pris était tout aussi posé qu'il l'était.

"Je raconte que tu n'aurais pas dû me sauver tout à l'heure! s'énerva légèrement le blond alors que les scénarios les plus terribles qui auraient pu se produire défilaient dans son esprit."

Cette fois, Itsuki se redressa tout en tenant son poing droit de sa main gauche et en fixant maintenant le blond dans les yeux.

"T'es pas sérieux quand tu dis ça Kazu?

-Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux Itsuki!

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend pour dire un truc pareil?

-Imagine une seconde que t'avais dérapé ou que t'avais pas réussi à m'atteindre en sautant ou j'sais pas quoi d'autre heiin!

-Ce serait pas arrivé.

-Ca aurait pu! Et je refuse que se soit pour moi que tu crèves! T'as trop de truc important à faire en tant que storm raiders! La prochaine fois je t'interdis de me sauver!"

Le brun scruta longuement le blond qui avait fini par sortir de ses gonds. Il était vaguement surpris par cette soudaine déclaration après tout, elle n'était pas anodine. Loin de là.

"Tu crois vraiment que le fait que tu m'interdises quoi que se soit va changer quelque chose? Je te sauverais si je veux et autant de fois qu'il le faudra."

Le blond fut profondément interloqué par les mots de son ami. Au fond de lui... au fin fond de son être, il était heureux à en mourir. Mais il était hors de question qu'il lâche l'affaire, il avait foi en ce qu'il disait et il savait avoir raison (du moins, lui pensait avoir raison).

"Écoute, tu es un storm raider impressionnant. Tu aimes ça non? Et je suis sûr que tu deviendras quelqu'un d'exceptionnel dans se domaine alors, à l'avenir, ne fait plus de chose pareille. Et puis, je sais que tu as d'autres rêves que tu veux à tout prix réaliser, ce n'est pas la peine de tout gâcher pour moi. Surtout... pour moi..."

Il baissa légèrement la tête de telle sorte que ses yeux soient dans l'ombre car il savait que si Itsuki tombait sur son regard, il comprendrait à quel point ses mots qui se déversaient de sa bouche lui poignardaient un peu plus le coeur à chaque fois qu'il en prononçait un*. Non pas qu'il ne le pensait pas mais rien que d'imaginer Itsuki lui tourner le dos avec, sur le visage, des regrets et des remords futur pour l'avoir abandonné quand lui-même sera à l'agonie. C'était tout bonnement trop insupportable. L'expression du brun s'était affermi au point que ses traits soient empreints de gravité et il était à présent totalement tourné vers son ami. Celui-ci avait réussi à se calmer émotionnellement et se plongea une dernière fois dans les yeux noisettes de son acolyte pour tenter de clore le sujet.

"Je ne veux pas que tu crèves le cœur plein de regret de ce que tu n'as pas pu faire par ma faute! Il en est hors de question alors t'auras le droit d'me sauver quand t'auras plus rien à faire sur cette terre!"

Kazuma s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé avant de se lever brusquement pour aller dans la cuisine. Itsuki semblait perdu dans ses pensées les plus profonds, comme s'il était face à un dilemme des plus redoutables. Pendant ce temps, le blond était allé se servir un bon verre d'eau car après toute cette agitation, il avait fini par avoir la gorge complètement sèche. Dés qu'il avait posé un pied sur le carrelage froid qui se différenciait du parquet plus ou moins chaud, un long frisson lui frigorifia le corps. Il lutta autant qu'il put et finit par aller chercher une tasse dans un des placards, le remplit de liquide tout aussi froid puis il bu le tout d'un trait avant de reposer le verre près de l'évier et de rejoindre son ami. Cette fois il ne s'était pas assis, restant debout, les bras pliés sur son torse pour essayer de se réchauffer. Il observa un instant le brun qui semblait torturer ses méninges dans le silence qui était réapparu lorsque soudain, il se leva à son tour en jurant de manière insonore qui semblait être un sifflement pour le blond "Et puis merde!". Il fit quelque pas pour rejoindre son ami quand il fut face à lui. Sans plus tarder, il se plongea dans le regard argenté qui le scrutait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

"Tu as bien dit que j'aurais le droit de te sauver autant de fois qu'il me plaira et qui sera nécessaire quand je n'aurais aucun regret à quitter cette terre. C'est bien ça?

-Ou... oui mais ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt je suppose. Tu devras d'abord atteindre la classe A des storm raiders et réunir tout les membres de ton propre gang et...

-Il n'y à qu'une seule chose que j'ai à faire concrètement pour n'avoir aucun regret quand je vais mourir. coupa Itsuki

-Une seule? Tu plaisante! s'exclama Kazuma qui n'en revenait pas

-Oui une seule et ça te concerne. Donc si je le fais là, maintenant, ça voudra dire que...

-Arrête de te foutre de moi! C'est impossible! En plus avec moi? C'est n'importe quoi!"

Le brun qui commençait à perdre patience face au tétuisme (de l'adjectif "Têtu") dont faisait preuve son ami jugea bon d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il se sentait prêt à faire ce qu'il pensait faire depuis le commencement du sujet. Il se sentait capable de le faire, briser ses limites et ses hontes, ses incertitudes et ses craintes, ses hésitations et ses réticences. Il allait le faire.

"Bon, si tu me crois pas, t'auras qu'à me tuer après et on verra bien.

-Ne te fiche pas de..."

Mais la rapidité dont avait usé le brun pour attiré le corps du blond vers lui et de se coller à cette physionomie froide et tremblante puis de presser avec hargne ses lèvres contre celle de son ami pour le faire taire empêchèrent toutes réponse de celui-ci. Ça avait été trop subit et plaisant pour qu'il ait la moindre réaction. Il était comme figé, les yeux encore bien ouvert, la bouche à moitié suspendu où les quelques mots qu'il n'avait eu le temps de dire étaient restés. Itsuki ne s'en soucia pas et même en profita pour y pénétrer sa langue furtivement. Cette action fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et raviva Kazuma qui peinait à comprendre réellement ce qui se passait. Pour lui, tout ça ne pouvait être que pure fantaisie mais la moiteur de la chaire qui se faufilait entre ses lèvres lui apprirent bien trop tôt la vérité. Le brun ne rechigna pas sur les manières de faire, bien trop impatient de gouter au vice. Il agrippa hardiment la chevelure dorée de la main droite et de la gauche, il resserra l'étreinte au niveau de leur hanche, collant son sexe réveillé à son confrère qui l'était tout autant. Cette attouchement soudain fit perdre l'équilibre à Kazuma dont les jambes se dérobaient mais Itsuki le retint en le comprimant plus fort contre lui. Tout doucement, sans jamais quitter ses lèvres, il allongea le blond au sol en se mettant à califourchon au dessus de son corps frigorifié. Dans des gestes lents, il tenta de le réchauffer, mais à sa manière. Tout d'abord, il glissa ses doigts le long de la nuque de son ami, accompagnant le tout de milliers de petits baisers, ensuite il déposa ses lèvres sur son épaule tandis que ses mains continuaient leurs bonhomme de chemin beaucoup plus bas. Face à toute cette tendresse mêlé d'aigreur, Kazuma ne se sentit pas la force de se débattre et la chaleur que faisait naître Itsuki en lui réussi à le dissuader de résister. Mais après réflexion, pourquoi se débattrait-il?

"Non! Itsu...ki, pas là ... aaaah!"

Mais déjà celui-ci avait à nouveau empoigné leurs membres dures et commença des mouvements réguliers dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Accroissant lentement la rapidité de ses gestes, Kazuma gémissait sans même pouvoir se contenir, même lui respirait si fortement que ça en devenait carrément sonore. Leurs intimités collés l'un à l'autre qui durcissaient un peu plus à chaque branlement augmentait amplement leur désir et excitation.

"Its... Itsuki... Je n'en ... peux..."

Mais les lèvres du brun le firent taire lorsque tout deux jouirent dans un grognement sensuel, éjectant leurs semences sur l'abdomen de Kazuma. Puis étalant le tout sur leurs deux corps lorsqu'Itsuki se laissa tomber par trop d'activité physique sur celui-ci. Tant bien que mal, ils essayaient de reprendre leurs souffles, tout deux incapables de faire le moindre mouvement. Pourtant, lentement, Itsuki se laissa glisser sur le côté sous les yeux interrogateurs et embarrassés du blond. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se faire ne serait-ce qu'une fausse conclusion, Itsuki l'agrippa d'une violence futile pour le compresser de tout son être contre lui, son dos contre son torse avec son visage dans ses cheveux d'or. Sans trop de peine, il se fraya un chemin vers l'oreille de Kazuma et de la voix la plus douce qui soit, légèrement brisé par l'importance de ses mots il dit:

"Je peux bien mourir maintenant...

Il resserra encore son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans les mèches couleurs soleil.

-... je n'aurais aucun regret."

Le brun sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de son avant-bras qui se trouvait sous la tête du blond. Il savait ce que c'était et il savait pourquoi c'était là mais il n'avait rien dit, gardant le silence jusqu'à ce que tous les deux s'endorment.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil venait de pointer le bout de son nez, Itsuki fut réveillé en sursaut par un bruit des plus étranges. Sans relâcher le blond qui dormait encore paisiblement mais cette fois, face à lui, il tendit l'oreille quand il entendit le bruit de la grille de la maison se refermer. Tout d'abord, toujours endormi, il ne comprit pas. Mais quand des voix plus que familières qui se chamaillaient, hurlèrent... il ne fallait pas être doté d'intelligence supérieur pour comprendre que les sœurs arrivaient. En panique il se leva, réveillant par la même occasion son (à présent) amant et il jura comme jamais:

"Oh p*tain, la galère!"

FIN

**_Oui, oui, je sais... ma fin est sans fin... (-.-") J'ai trop eu du mal à trouver une vraie fin et pendant plus d'une heure (je vous assure que c'est vrai) j'ai regardé mon p.c sans savoir quoi écrire après et comme c'était à ce passage là baah je l'ai laissé tel quel. _**

**_Alors, pour la review de neko-chan: J'ai pas vu les oav et aussi, ça fait un petit bout de temps que j'ai pas vu air-gear... Donc, je savais pas... T.T bon, disons qu'il a appris à nager entre temps :)_**

**_ Non bon, désolé de cette erreur ."_**

**_Raaaah...! J'en ai marre de réviser! J'ai envie d'écrire tout plein de fiic! En plus, il y a plein de sujet que j'aimerais traiter avec ma chère Amy-sama qui m'a largué en court de route(ce qui est à moitié vraie). Bon, dites moi ce que vous en dites. Même principe que d'habitude, j'attends vos critiques :DDD_**

**_(J'ai envie d'écrire! Pas de bûcher sur de la physique chimie et des maths! )_**


End file.
